El efímero vendedor de pasteles
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Voy a contarte una historia. Se trata de un niño, bajito y rubio, que horneaba pasteles y se los ofrecía a la gente. Ah, olvidaba una cosa importante: el niño estaba maldito.


**Título:** El efímero vendedor de pasteles

**Palabras: **1954~

**Summary:** Voy a contarte una historia. Se trata de un niño, bajito y rubio, que horneaba pasteles y se los ofrecía a la gente. Ah, olvidaba una cosa importante: el niño estaba maldito.

**Notas:** AU, basado en la canción "La efímera vendedora de manzanas" de GUMI.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **たま (Pixiv ID 46194)

* * *

.

Mira, voy a contarte una historia, ¿sí? Se trata de un niño, un niño bajito y rubio que todos los días se sentaba en la plaza a ofrecer sus dulces y todas las tardes regresaba a casa con la cesta aún llena.

Pero su historia viene de mucho antes. Sí, viene desde ese día, ese fatal día en que una figura envuelta entre mantas y balbuceos apareció bajo aquel árbol de frutos rojos. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse, y nadie habló sobre el tema— en realidad, he de confesarte que vine a enterarme de aquello mucho después—. Porque todos sabían la desgracia que se cernía sobre ese niño: había nacido maldito.

— Pfff, otra historia de maldiciones. Aburrido.

— Eh, no me interrumpas. Escucha antes de opinar.

Pues bien, como te venía diciendo, el niño había nacido maldito. En un mundo donde todo era eterno, él era el único que poseía un reloj, un corazón que marcaba cada segundo que se restaba a su efímera vida. Por así decirlo, tenía una fecha de caducidad. Pero el niño no sabía eso. Los del pueblo jamás se enteraron de cómo una criatura así pudo sobrevivir en tal abandono— de hecho, es algo que todavía me pregunto— y, de un día para otro, el pequeño niño se había apropiado de una casita a las afueras del pueblo y tenía una vida sencilla y solitaria, interrumpida sólo por las visitas a la plaza para contemplar los semblantes grises de los adultos.

— ¿Cómo que "de un día para otro"? La gente no crece tan rápido.

— El tiempo pasa de forma diferente para la gente que es inmortal. Digamos que… no se dieron cuenta, simplemente.

— ¿Y por qué el niño visitaba la plaza para ver a la gente? ¿No sería mejor quedarse en casa a jugar videojuegos?

— No, porque en ese pueblo no existían esas cosas. Ver a la gente pasar era su único pasatiempo.

— Aburrido. Por cierto, ¿por qué los adultos tienen semblantes grises? …sea lo que sea eso.

— Un semblante es un rostro, y son grises porque así es la historia. Ahora, ¿podrías callarte la boca? Me estás interrumpiendo, mocosa.

Vale, pues resulta que el niño, que no era tan idiota, se dio cuenta de esa… "grisedad" en los habitantes del pueblo, y quiso hacer algo para animarlos. Se las ingenió para encontrar un libro de recetas. Para conseguir ingredientes. Recogió los frutos de ese árbol bajo el cual nació. Se esmeró en preparar pasteles con esa fruta roja. Los primeros fueron un total desastre; los siguientes, también. Poco a poco, a prueba y error, tachando números y cambiando medidas, fue mejorando la receta. Hasta que, un buen día, el aspecto de sus pasteles fue medianamente decente. Desde ese día, el niño empezó a echarlos en un cesto y a ir a la plaza a ofrecérselos a las personas. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

Pero todos lo ignoraban— y debo admitir que yo también lo hacía. Nadie reparaba en la pequeña figura, envuelta en una capa raída y sosteniendo un canasto lleno de fragantes pasteles. Cada mañana, el niño se levantaba, horneaba los dulces, iba a la plaza y se esforzaba en hacerse notar por la multitud. Y cada noche volvía a su casa, cansado y frustrado, con su preciada carga intacta. Entonces solía tomar la decisión de comerse todo lo que había preparado; sin embargo, casi nunca pasaba de unos mordiscos, pensando que qué bueno que no los probaron, aún saben horrible. Se prometía a sí mismo corregir los posibles errores— nunca acertaba con las medidas, el pobre— y se iba a dormir con una sonrisa. Sinceramente, jamás conseguí entender el porqué de su optimismo, siendo que todos le evitaban como a la peste.

Hasta que un día, sucedió algo. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la plaza, el niño chocó contra uno de esos adultos grises. La canasta escapó de sus manos, causando que todos los pasteles quedaran esparcidos por el suelo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver todo su esfuerzo sobre el polvo. Siendo pisoteado por esas personas, que no se detenían siquiera a mirar lo que estaban haciendo.

Mas una persona se inclinó a recoger un pastel, sacudiéndolo para llevarlo a sus labios. Un muchacho de cabellos alborotados, que le pasaba un poco en estatura y que le miraba con sus ojos color eternidad.

— Ese color no existe.

— Es un decir, ¿tanto interés tienes en arruinar la historia?

Bueno, pues apenas ese chico le dio un bocado al pastel, se estremeció, dibujando una mueca de asco en su perfecto rostro.

— ¿Tan malos estaban?

"Creo que confundiste la sal con el azúcar", fue lo que le dijo. Le miró con una sonrisa torpe, como si pidiera disculpas por no poder hacer un comentario positivo sobre el pastel. El niño parpadeó rápido, mirándolo con sorpresa por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír. Rió tanto, que las lágrimas se le escaparon. "Perdona, no tenía idea" alcanzó a decir. Ya no sabía si el sonido que escapaba de sus labios eran carcajadas o sollozos. Aun así, el chico perteneciente a ese mundo gris le estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo por vez primera la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, de consolar y buscar consuelo. Y ese reloj en su pecho, que estaba detenido desde quién sabe cuándo, empezó a funcionar.

Esa misma noche, también, se dio cuenta que no podría regresar a su casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque se atrevió a morder ese dulce hecho con el fruto rojo. Fue maldecido, igual que el vendedor de pasteles.

Lo desterraron silenciosamente, empujándolo a ese mismo aislamiento que el pequeño pastelero había sufrido toda su vida. No tuvo derecho a reclamo, no pudo siquiera despedirse. Incluso sus seres queridos le dieron la espalda y cubrieron sus oídos.

No le quedó más remedio que irse a vivir con el causante de su exilio.

El niño le recibió con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo. Por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar, con quien reír, con quien jugar. Alguien que le ayudara a mejorar sus pasteles. Alguien junto al cual acurrucarse cuando la noche helara y el viento se colara por las rendijas de su cuarto.

Para Raivis, en cambio, la idea no parecía alentadora.

— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Quién carajos es Raivis?

— Cuida esa bocota, enana. ¿Cómo que quién es Raivis? ¡Es el chico que tenía ojos color eternidad! ¿Acaso no te lo dije?

— No.

— ¿Y el nombre del mocoso que cocinaba horrendo? ¿Te dije que se llamaba Peter?

— Tampoco.

—… Pues eso es culpa tuya, por andar interrumpiéndome todo el rato.

Como te dije, Raivis sufría. Había perdido todo aquello que creyó tendría para siempre; se volvió habitual que despertara a medianoche con las mejillas mojadas de llanto. Si no hubiese sido por la amabilidad de Peter, Raivis se habría hundido sin remedio. Pero Peter era persistente. Insistía en levantarle de la cama, en hacerle comer, en secarle las lágrimas. Le arrastraba a correr por el bosque, a bañarse en la laguna, a tenderse en la hierba y mirar las estrellas. Se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, como si quisiera regalarle aunque fuera un poco de su calidez. Aun así, pasaron meses antes que Raivis pudiera entenderlo todo. Que lo que antes tuvo era una existencia vacía. Llena de obligaciones, de cosas que hacer, y hacer rápido. Sin tiempo para descansar, ni para mirar las flores ni para escuchar a las aves. Que sus seres queridos nunca fueron tales, sino sólo personas a las que se unió forzadamente, escapando de la soledad. Que, en realidad, no era tan malo que su cuerpo creciera un par de centímetros ni que la voz se le volviera más grave. Y que Peter era una persona demasiado buena como para tener que soportarle sus lloriqueos sin recibir ni un agradecimiento a cambio.

Se decidió a ser feliz, y eso fue lo único que necesitó para empezar a serlo.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, tú?

— Sí, sí, por supuesto. Los dos tipos esos fueron felices y comieron perdices y todas esas pavadas de cuento de hadas.

— ¿Sabes? Una historia no se acaba necesariamente cuando los protagonistas alcanzan la felicidad.

— Entonces qué, ¿vas a hacerlos sufrir? Porque ya te aviso que eso es también un cliché. Es la base de cualquier segunda parte de una película.

— Si te dedicaras a escuchar en vez de prejuzgar…

La gente del pueblo no entendía. Ellos en un principio habían sentido lástima de aquel muchacho, condenado a morir desde el mismo instante que nació. Entonces, ¿por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué se veía tan lleno de energía, corriendo por la plaza junto a Raivis? ¿Y por qué Raivis era capaz de reír, siendo que había sido maldecido también? La única conclusión a la que llegaban todos era que habían enloquecido.

— El único loco aquí eres tú.

— Respeto, señorita. ¿Acaso no te lo enseñaron tus padres?

— Mis padres también están locos.

— Tonterías. Sólo son felices.

Y es que, aunque parezca estúpido, una persona efímera puede morir en cualquier momento, podría morir incluso mañana. ¡Por eso ellos sonreían! Había que aprovechar al máximo cada minuto de vida que les quedara. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo peleando, enojándose, deprimiéndose? Era mejor disfrutar, trepar a un árbol, perseguirse hasta acabar tirados en el suelo, cansados pero contentos. Era mejor susurrar un avergonzado "Te quiero" a callarlo por miedo a la respuesta. Era mejor besar tímidamente sus labios en vez de arrepentirse de nunca haberlo hecho.

Por eso los del pueblo estaban equivocados… los maldecidos no eran ellos dos. Eran todo el resto. Mas tuvieron que pasar muchos años más para que fueran conscientes de ello.

Lo supieron al experimentarlo en carne propia, cuando un curioso se atrevió a ir hasta ese árbol para probar uno de sus frutos rojos. A ese curioso le siguieron otros, buscando el secreto tras la felicidad de los dos efímeros niños. El árbol acabó rodeado por adultos de semblante gris, estirando las manos hacia los frutos que les librarían de aquella maldición llamada "eternidad".

Cuando el último habitante de ese lugar mordió la fruta, se escuchó desde la iglesia el tañido de las campanas.

El reloj que adornaba la fachada del edificio había empezado a girar.

— ¿Y ahí se acaba la historia?

— Sí, supongo que puedes decir que ése es el final de la historia.

Aunque claro, es probable que le haya cambiado algunos detalles. Tal vez ese niño no nació bajo un árbol de frutos rojos, sino en una vieja plataforma en medio del mar, y tal vez no eran pasteles mal hechos sino una voz lastimera pidiendo ser escuchada. Tal vez no fuera un pequeño pueblo habitado por adultos grises, sino la Tierra, y cada inmortal fuese la representación de un país. Y tal vez esta historia sucedió realmente, y ahora esos seres que antes fueran eternos ahora caminan por las calles siendo tan efímeros como los humanos.

* * *

— Y bien, ¿te ha gustado?

— Mmm…

Sophie asomó apenas la punta de la lengua, pensando en una respuesta adecuada. Sin embargo, tras un par de minutos, decidió hacer lo que hacía siempre: ser sincera.

— Está muy bonita, abuelo… pero es demasiado fantasiosa. Y ese final es la cosa más rara que haya oído nunca.

— Bueno, es sólo un cuento, ¿no? Tiene derecho a ser fantasioso.

— Pero a mí me gusta que las historias sean… creíbles, abuelo. Ya no soy una niña pequeña. Sé que Santa son los padres y esas cosas.

El anciano rió, acariciando los mechones castaños de su nieta. La niña se encogió ante el contacto.

— ¡Eh, no hagas eso! ¡Me estás tratando como a una niña pequeña!

Pero él sólo rió con más ganas, reprimiendo el impulso de picarle las mejillas y pensando que qué pena Sophie, que no se enteraba de nada.

* * *

_._

_Y ustedes, ¿se enteraron? ouo_

_Con esto termina mi celebración fanfictionera de mi cumple, ¡con mi fic número 20! Que curiosamente resultó tener una temática... inversa, a Borroso o3o_

_Bueno, como sea. ¡Hasta luego! ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
